Camp Out 101 Episode 2
Leaf: Yeah! Welcome back! It's our special episode today! We are having users over the wiki here! Petal: Our contestants are: Hipchick, Hikari, Blanky, Holli, Corey, Dentface, Googleybear and the show owner, Zain! Cue the applause! ' ' Leaf: Who has what it takes to be with... Cassandra?! Blanky: ALOHA, CHICOS Y CHICAS...ME LLAMO BLANKY. ' '''Hikari: *cartwheels into camp* YO!!! SUP?!?!?!? I'M HIKAREH!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!! I'M SOOOO EXCITED!!1!1!! WOO!!!!! ' '''Leaf: Blanky! autograph with MASSIVE picture that covers the sun Zain: Petal Drama 101? Petal: Always has been! Let's welcome... Hipchick! Dentface, Zeus and well, everyone! Zain: I never been through this since... well it is my first time! Leaf: ''' '''Hikari: awesome stunts PEACE EVERYONE! Blanky: Claps Go Leaf! And... Hikariwoman! Zain: Faints Googleybear: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls out of the sky* OOF! *lands on Blanky* Some idiot opened the plane's door! ''' '''Zain: What be the time?! Petal: Uhhh... Leaf: Let's welcome Holli! Holli: Don't make fun of meh eyes, I not be teh chinese person! at Zain Zain: Hi! Waves Holli: What? Petal: Let's welcome... at Dentface Him! What be your name, child? Dentface: Dentface?! Zain: Hi! Holli: DO YOU SAY HI TO EVERYONE OR WHAT?! Zain: ''' '''Blanky: Maybe if... DENTFACEMAN! Chocolate shaped stars! Petal: Ooook! Hikari: stunts and stop What happened! conversation I like... Everybody: WHAT?! Hikari: I'll be over there... at Cassandra's Tent Leaf: DON'T GO THERE! Hikari: and runs back to camp Googleybear: Somebody's got hyper potential! Dentface: I agree! Wait, who are we talking 'bout?! Googleybear: Hikari?! Dentface: ohhh! Leaf: Say hello to Sam! Sam: Hi everyone! Hello?! Everybody but Blanky: Sam Blanky: Hi! What be your name! Sam: Uhh, Sam?! Blanky: Is that short for... Samuel, Samantha?! Sam: It is just Sam! Blanky: Sorreh! Me fault, amigo! Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, Sam? Sam: What is that supposed to mean?! Blanky: Nevermind! Leaf: Say Hi to... Zeus Corey: King Corey to you! Leaf: Show Producer to you! Corey: ... Leaf: Everybody! Blanky: ¿Qué? Everybody: What? Petal: Single-File Line! Everybody but Zain: Up Zain: I don't understand why I have to do this? I own the show, and you can't tell ME what to do!!! Petal: ''' '''Corey: I agree with Zain here! to Zain I wanna be your assistant! Please hire me! Here is my application! application Zain: Reads I wanna be an assistant... please?! 0.0 Petal and Leaf: Get in line! Lets see who is here! Say here when I call your name! Leaf: Let me do 4, and you do the other 4 Petal: Or I do 5, you do 3! Leaf: Oh no you didn't! Zain: Leaf, you do 4, Petal, SAME THING! Petal: Goshies! Leaf: Zain? Zain: Here! Leaf: Holli? Holli: Here! Whaddya expect! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME EYES! Leaf: Sam? Sam: Here! Leaf: Dentface? Dentface: Here! Petal: Blanky? Blanky: on boat Petal: I'll do her last! Hikari: pushes boat off shore Haha! Petal: Hikari? Hikari: Here! Googleybear and Corey: Us guys are here! Petal: BLANKY?! Blanky: on boat that sails away but arrives on mini island, wakes up and panics OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! WHO DONE THIS! Zain: Laughs Blanky: back Ewww! I'M ALL WET! Leaf: Blanky It's ok! Blanky: O...M...G! LEAF TOUCHED ME! NEVER WASHING MY CLOTHES AGAIN! Zain and Petal: Weird! Corey: What's next! Dentface and Sam: Yeah! Hikari: Haven't you watched the show? We are meant to collect firewood for the camp fire in teams! Petal: That's right! Zain: Hey! That dialogue Hikari said isn't in the script, where-''' '''Leaf: Shut! Petal: It! Zain: Geez, tough crowd! Petal: everyone to campsite Leaf: Here we are! Zain: In a place of ugly? Leaf: O.O Everybody: O.O! Zain: Can't I have an opinion? Petal: All you need to do is be in teams! Leaf: Captains are Holli! Holli: Yay! to Camera That is right world, I am the captain of a team! I choose-''' '''Leaf: Not... yet! Petal: Our second captain is... Dentface! Dentface: AWESOME! THAT IS THE BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED! Corey: Pick me someone! Googleybear: Yeah! Hikari: Lies KATY PERRY!!!!!!!!! Everybody: around Noooo! Hikari: you do not respect others sightings do you?! Leaf: Holli, choose 1 girl and 2 boys! Holli: I pick, Blanky, Corey and Googleybear! Dentface: Sam, Zain and Hikari?! Ok... Sam: Hi Dentface! How are you?! Hikari: cartwheels Corey: We will win! We will win! Sam and Dentface: No you won't! Leaf: Looks like competition! Hikari: ''' '''Petal: Can we get onto the event? Everybody but Zain and Hikari: YES! Petal: Good, now, in teams, format yourselves for the Camp Fire Wood Collect! 2 people to get the wood! 2 people to stay and get the wood from the person! 3, 2 , 1 FORMAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holli: Googleybear and I will go and get the wood, Blanky and Corey, stay here and when we come, Blanky will get to sticks and rub 'em against each other... Blanky: Cool! Corey: AWESOME! Googleybear: Uh oh... *screams and runs to collect wood* Holli: Oh no... Dentface: Zain and Hikari collect the wood-''' '''Zain: WHAT?! Hikari: With him? No... Zain: Yeah! I'm not going with her... Hikari: That is 'cuz you ain't brave enough! Zain: Oh no you didn't! Dentface: ME AND SAM WILL STAY HERE! SO ZIP! Sam: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID! *gets text message* Dentface: How do you get phone signal? Sam: I dunno! *sees satellite dish* Maybe there... *points* Dentface: Cool! Cassandra: *Comes out of Spooky Tent* Ah! *sees Hikari and Dentface* NEW PEOPLE!!!!!! *awesome* Petal: Ready... Dentface and Holli: *steps forward* We are ready! Zain: We are? Ohh, we are! Hikari: Duh! Googleybear: *comes out of forest* WE ARE READY!!!!!! YES WE ARE! Corey: O... K Blanky: Wow! Leaf: 3.... Blanky: He said 3! Leaf: 2... Blanky: He said 2!!! Leaf: 1! Blanky: 1... *faints* Petal: GO! Holli, Googleybear, Zain and Hikari run into forest Hikari: I have to be with him, I have to be with him! Zain: I have to be with her, I have to be with her! Holli: *picks up wood* What type of wood is this? Googleybear: It is... Hikari: Do I care? Googleybear: Holli, it is firewood, ideal for campfire! Zain: *picks up 100 pieces of firewood* Is this enough? Hikari: Oh. Googleybear: My. Holli: God! TAKE HIS WOOD AND RUN! *attacks Zain* Googleybear: *takes 12 pieces of wood* LOSER! Zain: YOU GET BACK HERE! *throws wood at Hikari* I'll get him! *picks up rocks* Ohh! *throws and gets target* Holli: You in trouble.... Googleybear: OWWW! MY LEG! *holding leg* Hikari: *throws wood on floor* I hate Zain! Holli: Tell me about it! Zain: *chasing Googleybear around forest* YOU GET BACK HERE... WITH MY WOOD! Googleybear: NEVER! *throwing leaves and Zain* There! YOUR ITEMS! Zain: *collects more wood and goes to camp site* HIKARI!! GET OVER HERE! Hikari: *walks out with 1000 pieces of wood* Holli and Googleybear: *walks out with 638 pieces of wood total* Dentface: YES! Sam: OH YEAH! WE WON! *takes wood and sets fire* Dentface: *copies Sam* Blanky: *snatches wood* You took soo long, Holwoman! Googleybear: I was chased by Zain... Corey: That team is eeevvil!!! Dentface, Sam, Hikari and Zain: WE WON! *watches fire* Leaf: The winners are THE... DENTFACE TEAM! Dentface's Team: PEACE! Leaf: Now we are gonna set up our tents! Petal: Then we are... uhh! *checks weekly plan* Gonna have dinner, then the first vote off! Zain: ''' '''Holli: I wanna be... I DON'T WANNA BE VOTED OFF! Zain: ''' '''Petal: Set up the tents! Zain: *faints* EVERYBODY SETS TENTS Petal: Now! We are gonna have dinner! We have, fish, Salad and Chicken! Zain: *wakes up* I'll take the fish! *gets fish* Good! *eats* Blanky: One of each! *eats* Hikari: I don't care! *eats* Dentface, Corey, Sam and Holli: Chicken!!! Googleybear: Fish and Chicken! Petal: Good! Cassandra: BWAHAHAHA! I WILL HAUNT SOMEONE TONIGHT! Everybody finishes food Petal: Time for... Leaf: ... the vote off! Everybody: *gasps* Leaf: In this piece of paper, it has 3 chosen names! You will vote for the person to be voted off! Sam: Hope my name isn't mentioned! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME! Leaf: The three people are... Petal: *snatches envelope* names are... Hikari, Blanky and Holli! Zain: ''' '''Sam: Thank goodness it wasn't me! Corey: I shouldn't have been worried! Leaf: People, choose 2 names who you would like to be gone! Petal: *collects papers and counts names* The person who is off the show is... It is not Blanky! Blanky: YAY! THANK GOSHIES! Hikari and Holli: I want you off! Leaf: Holli... Holli: What? Am I off? Leaf: Holli... you are off. I'm sorry! But you did try at least! Zain: I put Holli's name twice! Holli: You! *pauses for 1 minute* I guess I have to say bye! I am returning home! *waves and cries* Bye everyone! Hikari: I'M SAFE! *hugs everyone* Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' '''Googleybear: I put Hikari's name twice! Hikari: ''' '''Zain: *laughs* Sam: Let's go to bed, I am... tired! *falls asleep on Corey* Zzzzz Corey, Blanky, Leaf and Petal: Weird... Sam: Corey, me and you could be best friends! Cassandra: I NEED MINIONS! BOOO! Googleybear: what was that? Leaf: Do you wanna know? Everybody: YES! Petal: It is... Zain: THE SCRIPT DIRECTLY DOESN'T MENTION-''' '''Leaf: *grabs script and throws into the ocean* What script? Zain: Hmph! Petal: Anyway, it is the ghost... Googleybear: YUKI?! Everybody: *staring at Googleybear* Petal: No... CASSANDRA! Everybody: *gasps* Petal: Yup... Leaf: Well, let's go to bed! Hikari and Corey: *runs screaming into tent* Everybody else: WEIRD!!!!!!!! Leaf: Night, everyone! Everybody: *walks to tent* Gosh! Zain: *sees Hikari in tent* This... is my tent... Hikari: I think we should bond... Zain: Bond? Pfft! *vomits on Hikari's sleeping bag* Hikari: I don't care! You clean it up. ''' '''Zain: *cleans up mess* You are acting weird... Cassandra: *spies on Zain and Hikari* Not them... *thinks* Think, Cassandra... Yes... Sam!! Hikari: Thanks.... *smiles* Zain: Do I have to be stuck with you? Leaf: *At door of Zain's tent* Yes you do! Zain: Hmph! Sam: *sees Corey in tent* WHAT?! NO! NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! Corey: Yes. Sam: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blanky: *Sees Googleybear in tent* WHAT!? Googleybear: We have to share potatoes Petal said! Blanky: I am not giving you my potatoes, amigo! Googleybear: You have to... ''' '''Dentface: I'm alone in my tent! YES!! Petal: I think we should sort out tomorrow's schedule! Leaf: Yeah! Petal: First, we'll do the long distant jump, we'll move I'm a Sim Get me out of Here to after distant jump, after we'll do lunch then 1 hour free time, after we'll do Chez Cook Off 101 then dinner! Leaf: Yeah! That rocks! Blanky: I cannot give mah potatoes, brah! Googleybear: ''' '''Blanky: No need to go mean... I'll give you 1/2 a potato! Googleybear: ''' '''Blanky: Eeep! Dentface: *sees Blanky* I feel sorry.... NOT! *reads* Awe! Chancellor went to SpeedVille and became friends with- WHAT! Morcubus?! *faints* Zain: Hikari... I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU! Hikari: Neither do I! So I guess we are even! Zain: Hmph! Hikari: Mooooooddddyyy! Sam: I can't wait! *shrieks happily* Corey: How much candy did you have? Sam: NONE! *drinks Red Buddy* Corey: KNOCK IT OFF! *takes red buddy* Hmph! Leaf: That's good! *hears Hikari freak out* Maybe not! Petal: Drama 101! PLEASE, GOD! KING OF ELVES! HELP US! Cassandra: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm............. hmmmmmmmmmm! Everybody: *sleeping peacfully* Next Morning Petal: *playing trumpet* WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT IS *looks at watch* Hmm... IT IS 9:00 IN THE MORNING! BREAKFAST! WE AHEV CAVIAR, POTATO-''' '''Blanky: YAY! Petal: Potato Salad, Chicken, Fish omlette and toast! Drinks are tea, juice and water! Blanky: Potato Salad and Toast! Juice, too! *takes meal and eats* Zain: I'll take Fish Omlette, Potato Salad and Toast with *looks at drinks* Tea! *takes meal, sits next to Blanky and eats* How was it with Mr G. Bear? Blanky: He took half of 1 of my potatoes!!! Zain: Wow! Hikari is mental! Hikari: I HEARD THAT! I'll take Toast and Chicken! Tea aswell! *takes meal and eats* Googleybear: Fish Omlette, Chicken and Caviar! Water! *takes meal and eats* Leaf: NEXT! Sam: I don't wanna be next! Dentface: Don't push me! PUSH COREY! Corey: *gets pushed* Ow! I'll take Caviar, Toast and Water! *takes meal and eats* Leaf: *reloads toast* Hmph! Petal: What? Leaf: N-nothing! Petal: Ok... Dentface: Caviar, Chicken, Toast and Water! *takes meal and eats* Sam: Me?! I don't know! Petal: *stuffs omlette on plate* Sam: Ew! Ok... I'll take toast and juice, please! *takes meal and eats* Petal: *puts a bit of everything on plate and takes water* There! Leaf: *takes rest of food* Umm, Blanky? Potato Salad? Blanky: Por Favor! *gets salad* Gracias1 Leaf: Cute! ''' '''Blanky: Back at you! *swoons* Petal: Tonight... 3 people are voted off! Everybody: *gasps* Petal: But that counts on the votes... You never know! Leaf: Anyway, now we are doing the long distant jump! Follow me! *takes everyone to Jumping Cliff* Jumping Cliff, from our first episode, every sim jumps and lands at a certain metre distant, like DJ Candy, she landed at 5 meters! Ready? Those who do not wanna join, are- WIMPS! ''' '''Hikari: Why so serious? Zain: I dunno! Sam and Blanky: *tilting head* Really? Zain: I know I will start! *runs and lands on 863475367678099991999999999999999999999997766678814253553536267899009988877766554433221345672526668 metres* BEAT THAT! Googleybear: *Jumps and lands on863466778199828883898989423131323232323232211111111111111114 metres* Oh! Hikari: *Jumps and lands on 10 metres* NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Blanky: *Jumps and lands on 10.01 metres* Hah! 00.01 metres more than you, Hikariwoman! Haha! Hikari: *slaps Blanky* Hmph! Blanky: Ow! Corey: *Jumps and lands on 737646 metres* Sam: I don't wanna! Dentface: Me neither! Everybody: SCAREDY CATS! Dentface and Sam: WE ARE NOT! *both Jump together and lands on 0.01 metres* WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Sam: *faints* Leaf: Let's return! *All walk back to Camp Site* Dentface: I regret this!!! Sam: Me too! *cries* Everybody: Gosh! Blanky: Samantha-''' '''Sam: SAM! Blanky: Okay... Sam, do not cry! Sam: Ok... I guess I shouldn't! Thanks, Blanky. *hugs Blanky* Blanky: Don't ruin mah clothing! Leaf hugged me, I want his scent to remain on me. ''' '''Sam: Right! Leaf: Time for... Zain: I'M A SIM, GET ME OUT OF HERE! Leaf: Yeah... that! First sub-activity, Eating worms! Everybody: Ewww! *looks around* GROSS! Zain: Relax... it is just-''' '''Petal: Zip it! FOR ONCE! ((NOTE: We are gonna skip this event... i will leave the standings! But the standing will be polled! Who do you want to win... you cannot vote yourself)) ' Who do you want to win the activity? Blanky Hikari Sam Googleybear <--- Zain Corey Dentface' Leaf: Ew.... But the winner is GOOGLEYBEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Googleybear: Oh yeah! Zain: Oh come on!!! Petal: Drama 101.... Hikari: *to self* I think I should get my Hikarilese powers ready... Zain: Did you say something? Hikari: Nothing... *to self* Must get my powers now!!! *sings mini tune to get Hikarilese* IFO! Zain: Did you say something... again? Hikari: IFO! Everybody but Zain: HIKARILESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs screaming into tent* Zain: You don;t scare me... Hikari: IFO! IFO! IFO! Zain: Now I am scared! *runs screaming into Dentface's tent* Can I sleep with you? Dentface: Prove to me that you don't have Hikarilese? Zain: Hmph! Dentface: Ok... Hikari: *goes to own tent* IFO! Dentface: I have to admit... I'm kinda scared of Hikari right now... Zain: Whaddya expect? Sam: *tip-toes to Dentface's tent* Can I join? Dentface: Looks like I have to extend this tent? Hmph! ''' '''Everybody: *walks to Dentface's tent* Anything to get away from Hikari! Hikari: *regains normal sense* Where is Zain? *walks out and sees no-one* Where is everyone? I am getting scared! *sees disco lights flashing around Dentface's tent* Woah! A party? Awesome! *walks to tent* Hmm... *breathes* Can I come in? Dentface: Who is it? Hikari: Me! Hikari! Googleybear: Don't... Corey: You... Blanky: Dare enter this tent... Hikari: Why? Blanky: Hikari.. Corey: Lese... Hikari: What?! Sam: JUST GO! I CANNOT STAND YOU IN THIS TENT! I'm voting you off! *cries* Dentface: Alright! *opens tent door* For the newer party, take 5 metres straight. *looks for cliff* Make a right and walk straight, then take the slide into the water park! Hikari: I'll be there! *does what Dentface said* La di da! *falls into ocean* HEY! Dentface: *laughs* Corey: That seems funny! Blanky: I wanna see the water park! *goes to cliff* Dentface: Blanky... n-''' '''Zain: Let her go... two birds with one stone.. Dentface: Ok... Blanky: *falls into ocean* THIS IS NO WATER PARK! Hikari: Now you get me... Blanky: Hehe! *swims to shore* I am wet! HOW IS LEAFMAN GONNA HUG ME!!! Hikari: *gets Hikarilese powers* IFO! *swims to Blanky* Hehe! *touches Blanky* Blanky: Aaaaaaaah! *turns into Hikarilese Zombie* IFO! Hikari: My minion, we shall take over this camp! Blanky: Yes, we will my mistress! Hikari: ''' '''Dentface: I wonder what is taking Blanky long! Zain: Lemme check! Corey: LET ME! Googleybear: I WILL! Sam: Knock it off! *gets pushed out of tent* Jeez! Tough crowd! *sees Hikari in zombie form* Oh... my... gosh! *sees Blanky as Hikarilese Zombie* Woah! Blanky got Hikarilese! What do I do? Corey: What?! Sam: Get out here then! Corey and Sam: *walk out and sees Hikari and Blanky* I'll be back! *goes to own tent* Sam: I think Hikari will try to take victory! Corey: P-lease! Hikari is too... weird to do that! Petal: NEXT ACTIVITY! Chez Cook Off 101!!! Who do you want to win this activity? Hikarilese Blanky<---''' 'Zain<---' 'Googleybear<---' '''Sam Dentface Corey Leaf: Seems there is a 3-way tie! Blanky, Zain and Googleybear: WHAT?! Blanky: *thinks* I should have won... this camp is mine and Hikari's! IFO! Leaf: Sorry! But the winners get 5 Tent Points... what am I saying, we don't do Tent Points... Dentface: Yo, Corey! Corey: Yeah? Dentface: Hikari has been acting weird... Petal: What?! Dentface: I said... Corey: 4x7 equals 21... Petal: Rrrrrrrright... Hikari: 7S77S&&TSG**GEWG%%FSGG^6DVBBFH~DSYGHJSTYDUIUIUIIII7[[SDOPXZLCXKZXHg±±BSHCHHXHHHGGXGGGGG``GTDYTDYU Zain: *tries to hold in what he is going to say* HIKARI HAS GOT HIKARILESE! SO DOES BLANKY! Everybody: WHAT?! Blanky: *turns into Hikarilese Zombie* Hikari: *turns into Hikarilese Zombie* Everybody: RUN!!!! *screams and runs into Dentface's tent for another party* Hikari and Blanky: Bwahaha! Blanky: IFO! Hikari: My minion, we shall start our plan... Blanky: *turns normal, permanently* Oh my god! I'M FREE! FREE! *runs around campsite* I'M FREEE! Hikari: NOOOOOOOOO! *turns normal* THIS CAN'T BE! What could have caused this? Zain: Maybe something called science... Blanky: Yup... Zain: Me and Blanky played a game upon you.. Blanky: Yes, so-''' '''Zain: Blanky pretended to be your minion, but really she was normal, she had protective gear. Hikari: How was this a set up? Blanky: Like we just explained... Any words? Guess what! I hate you! Hikari: WHAT?! Zain: Ignore her... Hikari: Maybe... *points at Zain* You should be my minion... *voice echoes* Dentface: Wanna join the party? Corey, Sam and Googleybear: *walks out* Hikari: Zain, tell the whole camp, what this was... ''' '''Zain: Ok, fine... Guys. Corey: What? What is the thing? WHAT IS THE THING? Tell us now, please do! Googleybear: Why can't we be in the party? Sam: I just agree with you! *hugs Googleybear* Yeah! Googleybear: Eurgh! Sam: Hmph! Zain: Fine, we set this up. Me and Blanky decided we should prank... *glares at Hikari* Hikari... Everybody: WHAT?! Zain: Yes, that is right! Hikari: And... Zain: Blanky was happy enough to fake the Hikarilese... But Hikari's powers... got too overboard... but those powers of Hikari were real! Hikari: Hmph! Sam: So this was a prank... for what? Blanky: To teach Hikari a lesson... Googleybear: For what?! Blanky: That remains confidential. Sam: Otherwise.. OTHERWISE WHAT?! Corey: Just let them keep a secret... Sam: Anyways... let's start the vote-off... Leaf: Ok... Ready? Petal: I know I am.. Leaf: Yeah yeah, whatever. This ain't about you! It's about m-''' '''Petal: Us... the island I BOUGHT! Leaf: ''' '''Petal: We are gonna have our audience vote off a sim, it is your choice! Dentface: I don't wanna be voted off! I LIKE MY PARTIES! Petal: The audience have voted... Leaf: The person who is voted off will be... Petal: I'm sorry... The person voted off is... C-c-c-c-''' '''Corey: ME?! HOW COULD THEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams* I'm gonna leave anyway... *packs bags and leaves* Everybody: Bye Corey... Corey: Bye! *Boards boat and sails away* Hikari: Bye! Everybody: Bye! Petal: EVERYBODY TIME FOR BED! GET INTO YOUR TENTS AND SAY BUENAS NOCHES! Category:Shows